mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Total Mario Drama All-Stars (Season 5) Elimination Order
Here will be the elimination order for Total Mario Drama All-Stars plus the statistics for the contestants and the reasons why they will get eliminated. Note: This season has a cast that contains 10 members from the 1st generation cast and 10 members from the 2nd generation cast. Elimination Order Pre-Merge Eliminations *20th Place (Last): Peach (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Female *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: She took selfies of herself too much. *19th Place: Bowser (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: His anger issues cost his team the challenge. *18th Place: Fire Bro (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: He destroyed my mansion by placing a Bob-omb inside. *17th Place: Mario (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: He over relied on jumping in the challenge. *16th Place: Metal Mario (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: He used his strong metallic body to bounce off the balls and cheat in dodgeball. *15th Place: Donkey Kong (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: Used his drums to hypnotize the other contestants and cheat in the challenge. *14th Place: Luigi (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: He jumped while swimming to cheat in the challenge. *13th Place: Daisy (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Female *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: She made a "bad enough" sundae (it was just a bird vomiting on it), which was somehow enough for me to flat out not feed my interns. *12th Place: Pauline (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Female *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: She sang her song way too much, which caused her to get eliminated. *11th Place: Dry Bowser (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: He was caught cheating in the challenge. Post-Merge Eliminations *10th Place: Ice Bro (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: He froze the whole island to cheat in the challenge. *9th Place: Boom Boom (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: Used his large fists to break through the cave and cheated in the challenge. *8th Place: Blue Spiny Koopa (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Female *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: She manipulated the contestants. *7th Place: Icy Daisy (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Female *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: She froze the male contestants by blowing her icy kiss across the island. *6th Place: Waluigi (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: He used his water powers to cheat in the challenge. *5th Place: Blue Hammer Bro (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: He was too injured to continue, so I had to eliminate him. *4th Place: Funky Kong (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Villainous Devils *Reason for elimination: He painted my sunglasses frame the wrong color: a blue frame instead of a white frame. *3rd Place: Pink Gold Peach (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Female *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: Sunglasses Peach chose to vote her off. *2nd Place (Runner-Up): Sunglasses Peach (2nd Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Female *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: Lost to Hammer Bro in the final challenge. *1st Place (Winner): Hammer Bro (1st Generation Cast Member) *Gender: Male *Team: Heroic Angels *Reason for elimination: Won the final challenge and the $1,000,000. Interns Boomerang Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Boomerang Bro POW Block (Mario Kart Wii).png|POW Block Bob-omb (Mario Kart Wii).png|Bob-omb FakeItemBoxMK8.png|Fake Item Box Thunder Cloud (Mario Kart Wii).png|Thunder Cloud Mega Mushroom Artwork - New Super Mario Bros.png|Mega Mushroom Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill Planned Characters Wario *I was going to bring back Wario, but I replaced him with Metal Mario. He was going to be on the Villains team. Paratroopa *I was also going to bring back Paratroopa, but I dropped him in favor for Sunglasses Peach. He was going to be on the Heroes team. Category:Blog posts